Ultimate Magic World
The Ultimate Magic World (大魔法世界 Dai Mahō Sekai) is a state in the world of Earth Land where only Mages would be able to survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 15 In this world, those without Magic would live terrible lives. If Zeref is awakened, the Ultimate Magic World is possible. Since 90% of the humans on Earth Land are not Mages, the human population would decrease drastically.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 222, Pages 3-4 Or even if they did live, it would be "Hell on Earth", as described by Rustyrose. To create the Ultimate Magic World is the main goal of the Grimoire Heart Guild, wherein they would make Zeref the leader. Description As described by some of the Grimoire Heart Mages, the Ultimate Magic World would be ruled by "chaos" and "darkness". Anybody without Magic would eventually die, or live "Hell on Earth". Rustyrose said it would be a paradise for Mages to use their Magic. Those who want the Ultimate Magic World see non-Mages as useless existences. Grimoire Heart The Ultimate Magic World is Grimoire Heart's main goal. Once Hades left Fairy Tail, he at some point became interested in finding the Essence of Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 14 Hades arrived at Zeref and realized he could use him to create the Ultimate Magic World. Hades told a young Ultear Milkovich this, and she aided Hades on his quest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Page 11 For years, Grimoire Heart traveled collecting "keys" to awaken Zeref. Grimoire Heart was able to find Zeref in his sleeping state on Tenrou Island, and invaded it to capture Zeref's body and free him. Besides for Hades, nobody else in the guild knew why Hades wanted the Ultimate Magic World to be achieved.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 7 But when Hades uses his Demon's Eye in his battle with Natsu, he reveals that deep within the abyss of Magic is the "One Magic". Hades claimed he was close to reaching that power, and all he needed was the Ultimate Magic World to be unleashed for him to reach deep into the abyss of Magic and obtain the "One Magic".Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 247, Pages 6-7 Grimoire Heart's struggle still continues. Lost Magic In the Ultimate Magic World, Lost Magic can be used at their full capacity. This was explained by Hades to a young Ultear. After Hades found out about her past, he offered to teach her how to use Arc of Time. He told her in the current state of the world, only bits and pieces of the Lost Magic are known, but if the Ultimate Magic World were to be complete, it could be used at its full capacity. This means Arc of Time could not only age things, but also be used to travel through time to change history itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 9-12 Resistance Fairy Tail succeeded in preventing Grimoire Heart from helping Zeref create the Ultimate Magic World. Elfman and Evergreen conveyed Fairy Tail's beliefs on the issue during their battle against Rustyrose. Elfman stated that the Mages of the world supported those without Magic, and the commoners rewarded them. Elfman also said it was the trust between Mages and non-Mages that made Earth Land, and why not having Magic should not be considered a burden. References Category:Important Terms Category:Worlds